


We're Screaming Again

by Luminary_Of_The_Stars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminary_Of_The_Stars/pseuds/Luminary_Of_The_Stars
Summary: I fake my sickness as the Astronaut comes up to me, and soon my face burns from contact with his skin, some faint memory sticking in my head of a psychopathic man I once knew. I let him in, and he speaks of his dreams that I know won’t come true, after all the sickness has been trapped within his system and there is no escape unless he tells someone, but that’s not going to happen; His character flaw written to make some people sob over his untimely demise; whenever that may be.Soon the stage is lit and we’re screaming again.Shuuichi Saihara Mastermind AU!





	We're Screaming Again

Soon the stage is lit and we’re screaming again.

  
I walk down the halls of the Gifted and Talented Inmates Academy, making sure not to trip over any undergrowth that could stop my plan. The library is quiet and soon I invite the pianist, the beautiful pianist there. My hands tremble for the first true time, but soon it fades as the shotput hits her head and the blood comes spewing out, not unlike some form of Georgian Horror Film.

I watch as the inventor gets executed, pummelled and skewered and bloodied unlike the original Cosplayer from the first season. Her motives make perfect sense and no one is going to realise the singular flaw I leave. The body falls and the blood splatters, and I wince away to perfect my performance.

  
I fake my sickness as the Astronaut comes up to me, and soon my face burns from contact with his skin, some faint memory sticking in my head of a psychopathic man I once knew. I let him in, and he speaks of his dreams that I know won’t come true, after all the sickness has been trapped within his system and there is no escape unless he tells someone, but that’s not going to happen; His character flaw written to make some people sob over his untimely demise; whenever that may be.

  
The Assassin snaps soon after, and the prisoner loses his life. The crimson seeps through the water with an attractive copper scent, almost making me want to reveal myself. But I do not, for how despairing the game will be if I survive, pulling everyone’s strings, without even the close Astronaut realising. He helps and pushes me forward to strive toward a better life, but I know my life can never be redeemable, and the hilarity of the situation pushes me into a high.

  
The assassin cries out for the Astronaut, him calling and trying to protect her because he still believes, and for how funny it will be when he doesn’t, for the hat is gone and he truly believes who I am. The blood splays and the astronaut hugs her as she dies, sobbing and distressed sounds coming from someone so optimistic, again, is hilarious.

  
I’ve come to learn that everything is hilarious if given the right context, but showing it is regrettable for it will end in someone getting hurt. I’ve learnt from experience. The cuts on my arms and hands show this, but I can’t and don’t want to fight it. After all, hands are meant for hurting, and these hands so warm and calloused will soon be as cold as myself, for the astronaut will soon learn the true meaning of life, that it’s all a game and it’s never the way he sees it. So cruel and vicious, it’s ironic really, I’m just protecting them.

The Aikido Master falls to the Magician, as does the Artist. The magician; so unpredictable that I should have seen her committing to the same cause as I. Watching her get sawed in half is mesmerizing almost, the blood spewing out as her body fails and all you can see in her eyes is the regret of a killer.

  
It’s still not enough to break the astronaut, but I start to see the tears in his eyes, and the blood starting to spew. The entomologist, the survivor, the cosplayer, the robot. The supreme leader, the maid and the Detective are still left to protect. His precious sidekick detective, that with his blind trust he cannot see his true colours. Through love struck eyes, all he can see is the good, never the bad. No one can truly see the bad, no one is suspicious.

  
Yet.

  
Soon the Entomologist is splayed on the ground with a vial of downed toxins in his system, and no one dies. But the body is sliced open in an execution act fit for a coward as weak as him. Only Six left now, including myself, but that doesn’t matter. The show says that I die, and die I will.

  
The supreme leader tries to make a deal with the Astronaut, but he declines. He’ll die anyway, or so he thinks. The mastermind must be revealed, they must be revealed. Little does the small leader know that they are right under his nose.

  
Soon the compressor smells of fresh delicious blood, and the maid runs away from the scene. She runs and tries to convince everyone that she did it, that she did it for a good reason. No one believes her, and I point out the true killer, the robot.

  
The robot is short circuited and taken apart then put back together and then shot. It’s another fitting fate, for another beauty. Another beautiful crime, I almost drool at the despair coming off the astronaut now, and it only builds as he tries to hide it from the one he loves so much yet is scared to share his feelings with.

  
But he shares his emotions and soon I put on my façade of love. It’s not completely untrue though, for I love the despair brewing inside of him, and maybe I love him, as his warm calloused hands run over my body, I again am reminded of the psychopath who agreed with my ideologies. The one the producers took away to create someone perhaps better. The brewing pot for the biggest despair of them all.

  
The astronaut figures something out though, and soon the Anthropologist follows his thinking. The maid cries when she figures it out, and the cosplayer is so quiet her skin pales more than my own. The astronaut responds in anger, and sadness so intense that even I couldn’t see it.

  
Harumaki, dead. Keebs, dead. Gonta, dead. And so many more names come flying through his mouth trying to make me feel sorry for something I wrote myself to do, to create the perfect crime, as I always wanted. The bloodlust-filled crime that I’ve wanted for so long has finally arrived.

  
Soon the Astronaut boils, he boils and boils and boils and soon he I can hear the pounding on the ground and can see his fists coming toward me.

He stops.

He rethinks what he knows and what he thinks is going on, and all I can hear is the cracking in his heart, and the unexpected cracking in mine. He sobs and hugs me and tells me to tell them that it’s not true, he sobs so much and his body covers all of my own. He tries to protect me and convince everyone someone else is the mastermind, for his beloved detective can’t be the killer of the pianist, and they cannot be the mastermind.

But in the end they are, and I leave a sour taste in the astronaut’s mouth.

He watches me die, the blood splattering and my body starting to bruise, it’s what I’ve wanted all along yet . . . .

It’s not. What I’ve wanted all along is to stay with the astronaut I unintentionally fell in love with, as fast as he fell out of it. The cracking of my bones become louder and louder and soon all I can see is darkness.

My name is Shuuichi Saihara, and I broke an astronaut’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I said i'd write more Saimota Content.
> 
> I said it'd be fluff.
> 
> I was wrong.


End file.
